Rocky's life before Chicken Run
by blurgal
Summary: Well, this tells us about Rocky's life before Chicken Run, and before the circus. Flamers are allowed, but not preferred. R&R pls! CHAPTER 4 UP NOW!
1. The American farm

Hi everyone! Am new here. This is my first CR fic. R&R please! You can flame if you want but go easy on me, I'm new here. Thank you!!  
  
In Rocky's POV...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chicken Run and will never do. But I own the other characters Georgina, Kit and Kat, and Mr Gum are mine. ALL MINE.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The life of Rocky before the Chicken Run  
  
Chapter 1 (DeBuT!!)  
  
Mum just laid the egg containing my unhatched sibling today! I'm so excited. I hope it's a boy. I need someone to play football and other boy's games with me. My mum wants a girl. She said she had already had a son, so it's time to have a daughter. I think my father doesn't care. He is lying around in his usual drunken stupour AGAIN.  
  
So I went to school as usual (school is held at henhouse no. 2) and discovered we had a new classmate today. Her name is Georgina and she had been sold from a farm in England all the way here, America. Wow. Georgina had chocolate brown eyes, ginger brown feathers, and wears a red bandana around her neck a cowboy hat on her head. Sort of like a cowgirl.  
  
All the boys in our class stared the moment she entered the classroom and I found myself staring as well. However, I soon found out that she ignored all the other boys except for me. I found myself walking home with her after school. Sad to say, I didn't like her that much. She is very snobbish and says she only 'talks to guys with high standards'. Although I felt very flattered that I have the 'high standards' that she wants, that's no way to talk uncivilly about the other guys whom she found 'nerdy' or 'gay'.  
  
I went home and found Father quarrelling with Mum. Mum is trying to protect the egg. Father steals eggs and gives them to the farm rats Kit and Kat so that they could get more liquor for him. I'm so ashamed to admit that he is related to me that I call him Mr Rhodes when we were out together. In the end, he gave up and gave Mum a tight slap. Then he went to sleep. What kind of father is he?  
  
Mum is crying. I went to comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry Mum. I'll protect the egg with my life. That bastard will never get the egg."  
  
"Rocky, how can you call your own father a bastard?"  
  
"Mum! You're still protecting him?!"  
  
"Go to sleep, Rocky. You have school tomorrow."  
  
"Mum..."  
  
"Go."  
  
I trooped to my bed, anger pounding in my ears. How dare my father try to take the egg? How dare he? Eventually I fell asleep and had a wonderful dream of stabbing my father with a toothpick.  
  
The next morning I got ready for school as usual and found Georgina waiting patiently for me outside my home. I instantly regretted telling her my address.  
  
"Hi Rocky," she whispered and gave me a soft peck on my cheek.  
  
I blushed and muttered, "Let's go."  
  
So we went.  
  
It was April Fools Day. The farm rats Kit and Kat had fun playing jokes on all the chickens. We didn't have fun though. They put itching powder down poor old Mr Gum's back. The whole class laughed as Mr Gum scratched and scratched and tried to remove the powder. He is one without a sense of humour and gave the whole class a big scolding for laughing. The rats put some down my back. It wasn't funny. I had to go home (with Georgina tagging along as usual) to remove it.  
  
When I reached home I discovered that Mum was ill. She had fever. It's all father's fault. He shouldn't have slapped her. I stayed at home to look after Mum (not to mention remove that annoying itching powder) and didn't go back to school again.  
  
The next day I checked on Mum again. Her condition had deteoriated. You could fry an egg on Mum's forehead. (not that I want to fry any poor eggs) I skipped school today. I had to look after Mum and watch the egg.  
  
When I went to school the following morning a whole group of girls (with Georgina right in front) greeted me. She explained to me that they were the "Rocky Rhodes Rock!" fanclub and all the hens started to introduce themselves. I was so shocked. Mr Gum and all the other boys frowned. Mr Gum thinks that it was silly to worship someone so much and the other boys were just jealous. I realized that I'm not that popular with the boys. I really need a brother.  
  
After school I went home (with the fan club tagging along behind) and discovered that Mum was gone. The only person that was left at home is none other than my father.  
  
"Where is Mum? What did you do to her?" I shouted at Dad.  
  
He looked at me, annoyed.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her. The humans took her away cuz she had bird flu. Guess they killed her. Good riddance."  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT OF MUM!!!"  
  
A slap went across my cheek, the same cheek that Georgina had kissed not so long ago.  
  
"You will soon learn that you are not to speak like that of your father, MR RHODES."  
  
I was so angry, that tears of anger went down my cheek.  
  
"FINE!!!"  
  
I stomped up to bed.  
  
The next morning when I woke up I found that my future sibling (which I had wanted to name Ricky by the way, as it kinda rhymes with Rocky) is gone. I stomped up to my father.  
  
"WHERE DID RICKY GO?"  
  
It turned out that father had given him to the rats so that they could get him more alcohol.  
  
"...saves a lot of trouble you see," he said, relaxed.  
  
That was the limit. I was so angry and furious, that I felt like punching him. And I did.  
  
"This is from Mum," I punched him in the stomach.  
  
"This is from Ricky," I punched him on the cheek.  
  
"And this is from me!" I punched him in the eye.  
  
Then I packed my things and left, just like that. I dug under the fence that separates the farm from the outside world and successfully escaped. I couldn't stand another moment looking at the smarmy face of my father. I walked and walked for a long time, and got so tired that I fell asleep in a box that I've found abandoned on the street.  
  
To be continued... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's about it for Chapter 1! Please R&R, whether you liked it or not. Hopefully it's the former. Thank you! 


	2. Circus A cruel place?

Chapter 2 is up! Now about Rocky's life in the circus. Flaming is allowed, but not preferred. R&R pls!!!  
  
In Rocky's POV...  
  
Disclaimer: Kay, I don't own CR and its characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapt 2---Rocky's circus life  
  
I woke up, groggy from the lack of sleep and found myself in a totally unfamiliar place. "Where am I?" I thought to myself. There was no one I could ask, only a couple of lions at the far corner and I wouldn't want to ask them. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me and before I knew it, I was thrown into a cage. Oh man, I thought I was free. This is even worse than the farm. There was another rooster in the cage.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He shrank back, looking fearfully at me. "What an idiot," I thought.  
  
"Hey, do you know what this place is? Why are we in cages?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head without saying a word.  
  
"Oh. His name is Ricky and he's afraid of practically anything," a voice said. It was a hen from a neighbouring cage. I looked at her. She was old enough to be my mother.  
  
"Am not!" protested the rooster Ricky. His name reminded me of my unhatched sibling I wanted to name.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Rocky Rhodes. Let's try this again. Where am I?"  
  
"Sorry. We're just too excited. This, is the circus. The circus is a cruel place.," she shuddered.  
  
"We're the acts." Ricky told me.  
  
"Okay. This is the circus and you are the acts?" I said, not believing it.  
  
"You are an act too. What is your performance?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My performance is doing playing the old piano by jumping on the keys. Rick's is doing stunts on a chicken-sized bike," the hen explained.  
  
"You'll soon know what your performance is tomorrow," said Ricky.  
  
Ricky and that hen (still dunno her name) went to sleep in their cages. I tried to sleep, but I found that I could not, tired I may be. I kept thinking about my performance and what she said about the circus being a cruel place. "What makes this place a cruel place?" I wondered.  
  
Just when I managed to doze off I was awoken by a human shaking the cages.  
  
"Wake up you lazy nimbutts. Wake up!"  
  
I got up and shook my aching head. I hadn't had much sleep last night.  
  
I hadn't had time to recover myself and was suddenly grabbed by some guy. It hurts. He was grabbing my neck.  
  
"Now what act should we give him?"  
  
"I'm planning to put him with the rooster that rides the bikes. I already got another bike ready."  
  
"Good. Start the training today. I want him doing stunts and climbing ramps by tonight."  
  
By the time the training ended it was dark and every muscle I had was aching. I was hungry, I hadn't had any food since morning when I ate the two grains of chicken feed that was rationed to me. I was so tired, I fell asleep as soon as I entered the cage. I finally understood what Jas (that's the hen's name) meant by the circus being a cruel place. Training sessions from morning to night. Measly rations. Getting whipped for not knowing how to balance on a bike. That's circus life.  
  
The next morning I awoke, fresh and alert, even before the guy in charge of the chickens had come to wake us up. But soon he did and he grabbed me by the neck again.  
  
"Now let us see what you can do with Ricky."  
  
I rehearsed with Ricky from morning till afternoon. It is performance time at night. I performed reasonably well and did not make any mistakes. After I finished performing I went back backstage obediently. Plenty of young hens about the same age as me were there. They had been watching my performance. For some unknown reason, they started to giggle and whisper. One of the hens got brave enough to pipe up "Hi, my name is Ellie. You can call me Elle, or anything you like."  
  
I studied Ellie. Sandy brown feathers, blue eyes, and wears a matching scarf around her neck. "The name blue-eyes would suit her." I thought. So I went, "Hi blue-eyes." She giggled. After that there was a tsunami of hens fighting to tell me their names. I noticed that none of them were as pretty as Georgina. But I still went along and even flirted a bit with them. I was surprised at myself, I never knew I was so popular with girls. But now I knew, and I had fun.  
  
The next morning I was woken earlier not by the annoying guy rattling the cage but by another rooster rattling the cage. I think his name was Alan and his act was carrying weights. (No joke, he could carry a 10kg weight) He bent the flimsy cage bars and came into the cage. Ricky shrank into a corner and gazed fearfully at him, but I think I was the one Alan was after. He grabbed me (by the throat again) and dragged me out of the cage to the cannon, where a group of roosters (not including Ricky) was waiting and cheering. He stuffed me down the cannon.  
  
"Don't mess with my girl," he threatened in a murderous voice before stuffing me in head-first. He is jealous! Ha ha! However, there is nothing to laugh at if you're stuck in a cannon (head-first, some more) and it's cramped inside. I can hear the ringmaster calling me now. I would die if he finds me here. He would think I'm trying to fool around. I struggled and succeeded in wriggling even further down the cannon.  
  
A few hours later, the ringmaster still can't find me. He's getting annoyed. I think I'm going to rot and die here. Then I overheard the ringmaster telling someone to replace the chicken cycling act with a human cannonball act since 'there is no point in continuing without that stupid rooster.' Uh oh. 


	3. Rocky the flying rooster

Yup. Chapter 3 is up! R&R pls! Flamers are allowed here. Yay. Now for Chapter 3.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CR's characters, and I never will. But I do own the others though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 3 Rocky the Flying Rooster.  
  
Okay, so I'm stuck in this cannon headfirst and wondering what to do when suddenly this human girl in a tightsuit got in and curled herself up into a ball. I thought I would be crushed under her weight! I could hear the audience cheering outside. Then suddenly there was this huge BANG that could have permanently damaged my hearing so I flew out (backwards) out from the cannon with that girl. While she landed expertly on a mattress on her feet, I fell backwards into a bucket of water that is normally used to mop the floor. "Oh no, I'm in huge trouble", I thought.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT CHICKEN DOING IN THAT CANNON!!!" the ringmaster exploded. His pasty face turned red, then purple and his moustache bristled like a brush.  
  
The audience started cheering. They thought it was part of the act. Then the ringmaster's face turned back to normal and he started to stroke his moustache thoughtfully. These are signs of big trouble.  
  
When the show is over, the ringmaster grabbed me (by the neck, of course) and went to the guy who trains all the chickens. The chicken trainer.  
  
"From now on, this chicken is to be blasted out from the cannon instead of riding that bike. That act seems to be more popular than bike-riding chickens. And take care of him. He's valuable. He could be the star of the whole show! DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE. Clear?"  
  
The chicken trainer seems astonished. But he nodded his head.  
  
When I went back backstage all the girls crowded around me.  
  
"Oh u're so brave!"  
  
"U're my hero!"  
  
"The star of the show!"  
  
After all that I was thrown into an even bigger and stronger cage. That night Alan tried to sneak in to bend the cage bars, but the cage bars were too strong. So he trooped away, defeated.  
  
The plus side of the new cage is that it gives me added protection from Alan. The negative side is that there is no one to accompany me after show times. So it's extremely lonely.  
  
For years I had to get blasted out of the cannon every single day, and nobody accompanies me after show time. Life was extremely lonely.  
  
Then one day, after I had just got blasted out from the cannon, I staggered off backstage, giddy from the cannon's bang and shooting out backwards. Then Jas ran up to me.  
  
"Ricky has escaped from the circus! The ringmaster is going out in a van and some dogs to find him."  
  
I was shocked. I had always thought that Ricky was sort of too coward to attempt this sort of thing.  
  
"What? How did he escape?"  
  
"I think he rode his bike out in the middle of the night, using the ramp as some sort of boost."  
  
"Oh. My. God." If Ricky is caught, he will be dead.  
  
I spent another sleepless night in the cage, tossing and turning, worrying about Ricky. Although Ricky was not exactly my best friend, I would be very upset if he is slaughtered.  
  
The next morning when it was time for my first performance of the day I looked at the ringmaster. He looked grumpy, which was good news, because it meant that he was not able to find Ricky. I did all my performances with a lighter heart and I was in a better mood all day. Ricky had inspired me to escape, and I was going to do so too, one day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kay! So that's the end of Chapter 3. Now it's time to click the 'submit review' button below and submit ur review. Thanx everyone! 


	4. Goodbye America, Hello Dollface

Kay, now for Chapter 4!!! Fast update eh?  
  
Disclaimer: This disclaimer is the same as all other stories. Pls see chapter 1 or chapter 2 or chapter 3 if u want to know. But I'll say it again. I don't own CR's characters. Kay? But I own the other characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4 Goodbye America, hello Dollface.  
  
I was lying in the cage, and overheard the ringmaster telling a gathering of all the performers (not including the animals of course) that the circus is going to move! All the way to England! This may be the last time I'm going to see of good old America. The place where I grew up and was born in, you know? I have invited Ellie to take a walk with me outside the circus and enjoy America for the last time. It may also be the last time we could take a walk outside the circus as I heard that the ringmaster would be stationing dogs outside to make sure that no chickens or any other creature would dare to escape. It looks as if I could not ride my bike out this time.  
  
Ellie nearly fainted when I asked her out.  
  
That night, when I was supposed to sleep, I stared at the ceiling of my cage and thought how I could escape without getting consumed by the dogs. I thought maybe I could ride my bike out, like Ricky did before the dogs came, but when I heard them growling around outside, I knew it could not work.  
  
Then I thought of an idea. If Ricky can make use of his act to escape, I could use the cannon to escape too! Maybe I could snitch extra gunpowder sufficient enough for me to break a hole out of the ceiling and go soaring over the countryside and the dogs. Not to mention, tilt the cannon.  
  
"Dogs couldn't fly," I thought gleefully. "So I could get over them without much problem!"  
  
It was a risky plan. I didn't know where the gunpowder is kept and there might not be enough thrust to break the tent ceiling, and even if I did, I might not get pass the dogs. But I still decided to go ahead with the plan.  
  
Snitching gunpowder was not easy. The ringmaster only put gunpowder into the cannon about an hour before the show. So I had to snitch it when his back was turned. Once he caught me stealing the gunpowder (with a broken eggcup by the way. I can't find anything better than that) I got a good flogging. But as I was the star of the show, he could not do without me so I got away with the death penalty. I had to go without gunpowder that day.  
  
The next day there was no show. It was time for the circus to move. Everything was packed, and all the chickens are packed into cages and put into trucks, their cages stacked up neatly one above the other. I looked out at the landscape before the truck door was closed. Goodbye America.  
  
We traveled for months and months before we reached England. (Occasionally stopping on the way at short intervals, like a week, to entertain crowds. But I'll skip that part.) England is the next 'permanent' place we're going to stop in. I knew we're going to stay there as long as we stayed in America, so there will be time enough for me to snitch the remaining gunpowder I need.  
  
I already got more than enough gunpowder. The extra is just for precaution. That evening I started packing my things. I packed stuff like: A poster of Rocky the Flying Rooster, Some grains of chicken feed, and my dismantled bike. I will be ready to go tonight.  
  
Everything worked out as planned. There was a greater bang than usual and lots of smoke was emitted from the cannon. The audience cheered. They thought it was part of the act. The ringmaster turned purple. "Those audience are so brainless," I thought. Soon I was soaring over the countryside and enjoying the fresh cool air of freedom. As I flew over the snarling dogs, I laughed and waved to them.  
  
"Sayonara all of ya. You're barking up at the wrong tree. Or in this case, chicken."  
  
As I flew over a chicken farm, I thought of the American farm I used to live in, and Georgina. Strangely, I think I don't hate her this much now. I sort of miss her. As if in answer, I saw a hen laughing and looking up at me. She looked so much like Georgina! Only that she have green eyes, and wears a matching hat and a flowered scarf. Like a good performer, I smiled and waved back. Suddenly...  
  
*CRASH*  
  
I think I had crashed into a windvane. I'm not sure. I'm not paying attention. Then I got knocked out. I'm not sure what happened then. That knock sure knocked my senses outta moi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kay now. The end of the 4th chapter. I had already written what happens after that in my notebk, but I dunno whether u ppl will be interested. After all, u all will already noe what happened if u had watched the movie. It's slightly different though, as it's in Rocky's POV. It talks more about Rocky's thoughts than what had happened. R&R pls!! And pls tell me whether u want the following chapters!! Pls??? (blurgal gets down to her knees and begs u) Yup, and thank you to those who had reviewed my story. You guys (or gals, whatever) rock!!! YAY!!!  
  
Ya, and sorri that this chapter had been rather short. But then all the chapters had been anyway. 


End file.
